Frost like Ashes
Frost like Ashes ist eine Unblack-Metal-Band aus Kansas City (Missouri) mit christlich-fundamentalistischem Hintergrund. Geschichte Treibende Kräfte sind der Autor Azahel Frost (Nyk Edinger) sowie Sebat Frost (Michael John Larson), welche die Band 2001 ins Leben riefen. Bis 2011 waren außerdem noch die Musiker Qoheleth, Syntyche und Adonijah an dem Projekt beteiligt. Der Bandname wurde aus einer Zeile des Psalms 147:15-17 entnommen und die Namen der Mitglieder entstammen biblischen Figuren. 2005 erschien das einzige Album der Gruppe, Tophet, welches nach dem biblischen Ort Tofet benannt wurde. 2006 stieß außerdem der Pole „Fire“ (Jarosław Pozarycki) hinzu. Dieser betreibt seit 2002 ein Soloprojekt namens Elgibbor, welches sich musikalisch an Graveland orientiert, aber ähnlich christlich-fundamentalistische Inhalte verbreitet wie Frost like Ashes. 2008 wurde EP Born to Pieces veröffentlicht, im gleichen Jahr trat die Band als Headliner auf dem Cornerstone Festival auf.Blabbermouth.net - - FROST LIKE ASHES Signs With SULLEN RECORDS 2019 wurde die Gruppe wiedervereinigt und steht seitdem bei dem Label Rottweiler Records unter Vertrag. Gitarrist Sebat betreibt seit 2017 ein Label namens Nosrat Recordings, auf welchem er „lo-fi“ Unblack Metal, Ambient und Noise vertreibt.‘Frost Like Ashes’ Guitarist ‘Mike John Larson’ Launches New Label – ‘Nosral Recordings’ » The Metal Resource - mauce.nl Ideologie Vorherige White-Metal-Bands wie Drottnar und Slechtvalk setzten ihren Schwerpunkt eher auf traditionell-positive christliche Ideale wie Jesus, Nächstenliebe und Hoffnung. Im Gegensatz dazu vertritt Frost like Ashes kreationistische und christlich-fundamentalistische Themen und während ihrer Liveshows werden Satanische Bibeln verbrannt und Pentagramme mit Schwertern zerstört, weswegen sie als eine der umstrittensten Bands der christlichen Metal-Szene gelten. Die Mitglieder entstammen verschiedenen evangelikalen protestantischen Denkrichtungen: Der Kirche des Nazareners, Pfingstkirchen und der Calvary Chapel. Azahel sieht die Musik auch as Missionierungsauftrag: „Unser Gebet ist, dass Gott um jede Person kämpft, welche Frost like Ashes hört. Dass sie gesegnet werden und näher zu Christus kommen.“Interview : Frost Like Ashes - Indie Vision Music Azahel lehnt heidnische, satanische, aber auch säkular-humanistische Weltsicht ab: „Wenn man die Ergebnisse und Errungenschaften des Christentums bei der Regierung der Gesellschaft in den letzten zwei Jahrtausenden betrachtet, ist es beinahe obszön, zu behaupten, dass eine andere Weltanschauung ein besseres Leben für seine Anhänger bieten könnte.“Rock Impressions - Interviste - Frost Like Ashes Des Weiteren wird das im christlichen Metal untypische Corpsepaint verwendet. Azahel bezeichnet dieses als War Paint, welches im Kontext zum „Spiritual Warfare“ gesehen wird.Christian Metal Fellowship: Interview with Azahel of Frost Like Ashes Die Band schreibt selbst: :Frost Like Ashes has chosen a different path from that of most of their counterparts. While the songs are steeped in cruelty and war, its the lifeless forms of pagan gods that lay scattered on the battlefield in the end. :Frost Like Ashes haben einen anderen Weg eingeschlagen. Während die Lieder in Grausamkeit und Krieg getunkt sind, so sind dies am Ende die leblosen Formen der heidnischen Götter, welche auf dem Schlachtfeld verteilt liegen.Statement der Band von 2011 Kayla von metalreviews.com schrieb, „Sie scheinen die "Zerstöre die Ungläubigen"-Seite des Christentums hervorzuheben, anstatt das Großartige an Gott zu ehren.“ Texte Die Band schreibt offen anti-satanische und anti-heidnische Texte, die in ihrem vulgären und militanten Schreibstil eher denen des Black Metals ähneln, so heißt es im Song Pale Shadows: :Odin One eyed drunken fool Lillith Demonic filthy whore Set-Hen Bound in eternal dark Lucifer I laugh as you're cast down! Ferner wird in dem Song A Terrible Visitation die Apokalypse in der Offenbarung des Johannes thematisiert und Of Spirit and Power nimmt Bezug auf die neocharismatische Verschwörungstheorie der Spirituellen Kriegsführung. Trotz der christlichen Thematik bezeichnet die Gruppe ihre Musik als „Black Metal“: „Black Metal is a form of music and a form that is most fitting to God.“ Musik Die Gruppe spielt auf Tophet eine Mischung aus Black, Death und Thrash Metal mit dezentem Keyboardeinsatz.Frost like Ashes - Tophet review Als Einfluss gab Sebat die Bands Kreator, Carcass, Extol, Cradle of Filth und Dimmu Borgir an.Interview: Frost like Ashes Rezeption Das Album Tophet erhielt überwiegend positive Bewertungen, wobei der Keyboard-Einsatz und Adonijahs Schlagzeugspiel kritisiert wurde, welches teilweise wie ein Drum-Computer klinge. Die Musik als auch die Einstellung der Band wurden auch außerhalb der christlichen Metal-Szene positiv bewertet, so wurde ihnen attestiert, „offensichtlich die Art von Musik zu machen, an die sie wirklich glauben, was eines der Prinzipien ist, auf welchen die Metalwelt beruht“.Frost Like Ashes - Tophet - metalreviews.com Azahel gab an, selbst mehr Probleme mit Christen zu haben als mit der satanischen Black-Metal-Szene: Diskografie * 2002: Demo * 2003: Pure as the Blood Covered Snow (EP) * 2005: Tophet (Studio-Album) * 2006: Live in Omaha (Video) * 2008: Born to Pieces (EP) * 2008: Born to Pieces (Single) Weblinks * Einzelnachweise Kategorie:Black-Metal-Band Kategorie:Christliche Band Kategorie:US-amerikanische Band